


Of Love and Curses

by toxic_social



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fantasy AU, M/M, More tags to be added as it continues, Park Seonghwa-centric, but kinda evil, cupid!yeosang, except yeosang is a bad bitch and runs away from home, hongjoong is human, hongjoong just wants to be loved, im back at it with some seongjoong, jongho the god of harvest, mingi is a cupid, san the sun god, seonghwa doesn't want to love hongjoong but does anyways, seonghwa the love god, seonghwa's journey to find his gay best friend, the king is unknown, with some Fluff, woosang this time, wooyoung is human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxic_social/pseuds/toxic_social
Summary: They say that while God of Love creates Love, he has never experienced it. But when he does, to his dismay, does he realize that to Love means to suffer.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Of Love and Curses

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back at the Seongjoong agenda, this time with another self-indulgent fantasy au following Seonghwa, the God of Love, who just so happens to have never felt the emotion he creates. 
> 
> While I have a lot more to say, leave kudos and comments on what you thought!
> 
> Enjoy!

Once again, Seonghwa finds himself watching the Gods bicker. 

"Don't argue with his highness," a minister argues against the Cupid, who stands in the middle of the court, flushed with anger, tears dripping down his face. "Haven't you learned from the others? What you seek is against the rules."

"Rules can be bent!" The Cupid, Yeosang, cries. His desperate eyes flit over to Seonghwa, who tries to counter it with a sharp look.

"You're the God of Love!" He continues, desperate, but fury burns in his eyes as he clenches his fists. "Let me Love who I want!"

And once again, another minister cuts ahead to speak before Seonghwa. 

"You should be thankful his highness gave you a name, Kang Yeosang. You must fulfill your duty as a Cupid. Cupids do not fall in Love."

Tears stream down Yeosang's face, leaving golden streaks in their wake. "I wish you'd never given me a name!" he yells, directed at Seonghwa, eliciting gasps from around the court. "I wish...I wish I were human!"

"Yeosang."

Seonghwa manages to speak, hiding his shaking palms beneath his robes. Never, in his centuries of being a God, has he seen his dear friend this emotional. That, too, over a human. Fear nags in the back of his mind as he speaks carefully; he's going to lose Yeosang too.

"Don't be brash. You know full well the oath you took to become who you are now. Don't jeopardize it for a human."

Yeosang takes a horrified step back, a sense of calm flooding his senses, and for a quick second, Seonghwa believes he's won his friend back. 

And then, Yeosang begins again, his tone back to his usual monotone, eyes colder than the mood of the room.

"May you suffer as I do, Seonghwa. Suffer, because when you find Love as I do, you too will realize the pain."

He turns swiftly as gasps and murmurs of disbelief grow amongst the others, pushing his way through to make it out the door. "I pray that there will never again be a God like you."

The door swings shut with a heavy sound, and immediately, an uproar spreads among the courtiers. 

"Banish him!"

"An insolent being!"

"He knows nothing of true Gods!"

"Get rid of him, Love God!"

A thousand emotions all at once, but not a single one is sympathy or pity.

"Silence," Seonghwa says, the courtroom going silent within seconds. "San. Watch Yeosang, please." The God of Sun rises with a bow, vanishing from the courtroom with a snap of his fingers, but not before giving Seonghwa a wary look. For someone who represents the sun, his aura was icy.

He has to fix his mess.

When he manages to dismiss the court, he makes it out the backdoor before taking a shuddering breath, leaning against a golden pillar for support.

“Feeling human pains, are we sire?”

Seonghwa turns, giving Jongho a shaky smile, who barely returns it, walking stiffly to Seonghwa’s side, the playfulness leaving his eyes as he nears.

“That was quite a mess,” the God of Harvest says, hands clasped behind his back, leaning against the pillar.

Seonghwa nods, out of breath. “Curse these frail lungs.”

Jongho softens, holding out an apple. “Humans say an apple a day keeps their doctors away. Perhaps it’ll keep that God-forsaken physician away too.”

They both wince at the thought of the boisterous God of healing.

Seonghwa takes the apple, digging his nails into it, but not taking a bite. “Aren’t you busy, Jongho? I do believe autumn is coming.”

The God of Harvest sighs exasperatedly. “I have some spirits checking on the crop right now. It’s not every day we hold court for a Cupid anyway.”

It’s Seonghwa’s turn to sigh, taking a bite of the apple. It’s crisp, between sweet and sour. Not yet ripe.

“I don’t know what’s gotten into Yeosang. He’s usually so…” 

“Uniform?” Jongho tries, raising a brow.

It doesn’t feel like the right word. It makes the Cupid sound like a remote soldier. Emotionless. Cupids are beings who spread emotion, and while they carry it, it’s rare for them to express it so openly.

“Perhaps,” Seonghwa replies, crouching on the floor, tsk-ing when Jongho mumbles about dirtying his robes.

“You are the God of Love, Seonghwa. Is it not possible to be more open to such things? Not to mention-”

Seonghwa braces himself for the inevitable ‘you too were once human,’ but it never comes.

“-Yeosang is one of our dearest friends.”

He straightens up pulling on the sleeve of his robes till only his fingertips are visible. “You may be right, Jongho, but when has friendship ever gotten in the way of our duties?”

Never, in his centuries of being a God, of finding friends amongst the beings of the sky, has their relationship interfered with work.

They always put their duties before friendship. Jongho tends to his orchards and fields, answering the prayers of farmers for years of good harvest, and only when work is done, does he make time for other things.

San and Seonghwa work perhaps the most diligently out of their group, the God of Sun making daily rounds with the moon child to keep life below alive, Seonghwa spreading Love through his Cupids, leaving no human untouched.

“It has never gotten in the way,” Jongho replies, grabbing the bitten apple from Seonghwa’s hand and taking a bite before scrunching his nose. “It’s unripe,” he muses unhappily before continuing his original point. “But perhaps, this is work too.”

Seonghwa runs a hand through his hair, glancing at the building the courtroom is in. “Maybe so. After all, there’s no way Yeosang could have fallen in Love unless someone woke the feeling in him. And only Cupids can do that.”

Jongho takes another bite, perking up in interest. “Are you suggesting that he fell in Love with a Cupid?” 

Seonghwa snorts, brushing off his robes, tracing fingers along the golden embroidery. “He fell in Love with a human male, was the report. Which means another Cupid woke his flame for it to happen.”

“Woke his...flame?”

The God of Love nods. “It’s not like they start Love, really. They’re simply awakening it. Everyone has Love in them, whether it be for something, a hobby of sorts, or a person. It just needs to be awakened. That’s what my Cupids do.”

“Forgive me for this,” Jongho starts, smiling sheepishly, “But if they are the ones awakening Love, what is it you do?”

Seonghwa laughs, beginning to walk down the hall to his chambers, Jongho following him with quick steps.

“I create that flame.”

Jongho gasps in excitement, causing Seonghwa to realize that despite being friends for decades now, they’ve never gone far into the details of work.

“That’s pretty big. You must have been an important human for the King to bless you like that.”

Seonghwa freezes, and Jongho crashes into him from behind.

“Are you okay?”

Slowly, Seonghwa tries to rid himself of the shudders.

_Green eyes, brighter than life itself, boring themselves into his own, the world shaking and turning until its just brown swirl that melds with the King’s pupils. Flashes of light, dark, epilepsy that makes his mind run blank and eyes to flutter shut. His human heart beating so loudly in his ears that it overwhelms every other sense, but’s it’s slowing...slowing to a stop..._

“Seonghwa!”

The God of Love whips around, facing Jongho before stumbling back. 

The God of Harvest narrows his eyes, gently reaching out to cup Seonghwa’s face, but he takes another step back.

“Are you alright?” Jongho asks, retracting his arm.

“Of course,” he affirms with a shaky smile, “Just those human lungs of mine, you know?”

Jongho doesn’t look convinced, but he doesn’t pry further.

“You know,” he says, “For a God two centuries older than me, you certainly don’t act it.”

Seonghwa rolls his eyes, trying to hide his shaking hands. First Yeosang, now more flashbacks, he doesn’t know what to expect next. 

“The skies don’t value time, they value work. I’d say I’m pretty high up then, wouldn’t you?”

Jongho chuckles, continuing to follow Seonghwa down the hallway, but his eyes linger on the Love God with worry.

“Of course, prince.”

“Curse the skies for that name,” Seonghwa mutters, “Curse the King for that name.”

Jongho seems a little startled, but he is aware of Seonghwa's displeasure when it comes to the King, despite not knowing why.

“The King and the skies are what made you who you are though,” he says, though it sounds more like a question.

“They stole me from my human life to make me some dolled prince of the skies.”

Jongho pauses, slowing down. “Your human life...was it good?”

The God of Love shrugs. “I wouldn’t know. The King took that from me too.”

“Oh.” The God of Harvest sounds disappointed, and Seonghwa reassuringly clasps his shoulder.

“Trust me,” he says, “You’re better off being born as a God.”

Jongho nods slowly, speeding his footsteps as they near Seonghwa’s chambers.

“It was good talking to you,” Jongho smiles, “I hope you can...put out Yeosang’s flame soon.”

It sounds bad when he says it like that...like he’s doing something wrong by trying to bring his friend back. Like he’s blowing out someone’s purpose in life. Hopefully, nothing too wrong has happened, and San can keep an eye on Yeosang long enough for Seonghwa to find a way to put out the flame.

“May your harvest be fruitful, plentiful, and blessed,” Seonghwa replies without missing a beat, the sentence light on his tongue. The humans below use the same phrase to wish farmers luck on their crop, something Seonghwa had taken to a liking years ago.

Jongho smiles at the thought, glancing warily at the bitten unripe apple in his hand. 

“I hope that-”

“Seonghwa!”

This time, it’s San.

He materializes with a snap, joined by a fairly tall Cupid who just as though looks as if he’s about to puke.

“San,” Jongho bows lightly towards the God of Sun, then turns to the Cupid with a small grin and another bow, “Mingi.”

“A pleasure, again,” San says quickly flitting to Seonghwa within seconds, pupils dilated and hair disheveled, a rather odd look for the usually well kept Sun God. 

“No more weird teleporting,” Mingi grumbles, pale, faded red hair ruffled from the action.

“Mingi!” San cries, shaking the Cupid lightly, “Focus!”

Mingi straightens up and clears his throat, carefully making eye contact with the God of Love. His lip wobbles, and in his hesitation Seonghwa realizes that this Cupid is one of Yeosang’s friends.

“He ran away.”

Seonghwa’s mind goes blank. He can hear his heartbeat in his ears, just like from the flashback, every time he blinks he sees those sparkling green eyes. His heartbeat is steady, growing faster instead of slowing down, his breath growing with it.

Focus. He needs to focus. He needs to find Yeosang.

“San,” he says, turning his attention to the Sun God, who straightens up, biting his lip nervously. They all act so human for deities.

“Were you not watching him? How did he escape?”

San looks up at Seonghwa apologetically, but his tone is cold, professional even.

“I told Mingi to keep an eye on him for an hour, just long enough for me to take care of the heatwave down south. I think your Cupid knew I was watching, so as soon as I left, he took his chance and left for Earth.”

Mingi tries to stop San, tears welling in his eyes. “It’s not your fault, sire! It’s mine...I’m his friend...I should have tried to stop him. I couldn’t track him after he left...us Cupids can’t do that.”

San looks disgruntled, “You did try to stop him. He left even after you tried.”

“Neither of you are at fault for Yeosang’s unplanned departure,” Seonghwa reassures, “San, you have your duties. I’m grateful you still followed through. Mingi, you were powerless in this situation, yet you still tried. Thank you both.”

The silence sets in, Seonghwa using it to his advantage to clear his head, sucking in a deep breath.

“What are you going to do now, Seonghwa?” Jongho asks, to which he sighs, almost having forgotten the God of Harvest being there as well.

“It’ll take some time…”

“Sire,” Mingi speaks up quietly, which is surprising, seeing he has such a deep voice. “If I can?”

“Of course,” Seonghwa agrees with a kind smile. “You don’t have to keep up royal names, Mingi.”

“But...you’re my leader...I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you, it’ll be rude if I don’t.”

“Who taught you that?” Seonghwa asks with a breezy laugh, “Certainly not Yeosang, he’s far too brash for such things. I did give you a name, Mingi,” he does now remember faintly signing off Mingi’s papers as a Cupid and giving him a proper name. Song Mingi, he thinks.

“But personality is one thing no one else can make for you.”

Mingi nods slowly, “Can I call you hyung then?”

Jongho snorts at the human term, while San grins, Seonghwa giving them both a look before nodding towards Mingi.

“Were you once human?”

Mingi nods again slowly, wringing his hands. “Yeah...I died, and they sent me here for redemption. With memories and all.” His tone goes sour at that, but Seonghwa can’t help but feel jealous.

He assumes San and Jongho feel the same way when he sees the melancholy look in their eyes.

Obviously, jealousy is for different reasons. San and Jongho most likely feel it because they work so closely with humans, who live far simpler and easier lives than them, living and loving the way a God could never.

Seonghwa, well, he longs to return to whatever human life he had before he was swept up into whatever mix of prince and God he is now. Or at least to have a memory of what he lost. In some ways, maybe Mingi suffers more than he does, remembering how he died, how he lost everything he treasured. But the Cupid doesn’t have to live with the emptiness in his heart where he can hear his heart beat but never know for what. 

“Well, Mingi, I think that’s very admirable,” Seonghwa assures, “But what was it you had in mind?”

The look in Mingi’s eyes clears up, and he looks up with interest.

“I know I’m just a Cupid...but I’ve been really interested in what Gods do. I wasn’t really religious when I was human, so I figured it was a good time to start learning something.”

Seonghwa nods, keeping San and Jongho visible from the corner of his eye, carefully watching the other two Gods tense and un-tense at Mingi’s lax words.

“Please correct me if I’m wrong…” the Cupid continues, “But the purpose of a Cupid is to awaken love, is it not? It’s not like we’re starting it...we’re just bringing it to life.”

Seonghwa nods, brushing his robes. “Correct.”

“Then, would you, as our God, be creating love?”

Jongho's eyes sparkle in recognition, realizing the similar conversation they had earlier.

“I am,” Seonghwa replies, to which Mingi’s smile grows until he makes some sort of realization and it all comes crashing down. 

“Then...couldn’t you put it out?”

Seonghwa feels breathless, he almost laughs. The God of Love, destroying the thing he creates? But the more he thinks of it, the more sense it makes. 

“Perhaps I could…” he mumbles, prompting San to speak, crossing his arms and leaning against the door of Seonghwa’s chambers.

“You don’t know how to destroy love?”

Seonghwa looks up at the Sun God with a deep exhale. “Do you know when the Sun will devour Earth, San?”

He looks startled by the question, but nods nonetheless. “I do.”

“Could you do it now?”

Jongho inhales sharply, stepping forward, but San speaks before he has a chance. “I...I don’t know how.”

Seonghwa nods, looking back at Mingi pitifully. “Gods can only do what we were created to do, as Cupids can only do what Cupids are meant to.”

“Oh…” Mingi’s shoulders drop in disappointment, as if he’s failed Seonghwa somehow. 

“It’s a good idea,” Jongho speaks up, but Seonghwa can barely hold back a wince. The thought of destroying love, of taking away something so precious, that too of his friend, it twists his stomach. It’s against his morals.

“I do have a suggestion on how to fix this though,” to which everyone perks up.

“Seonghwa, do forgive me for this,” the God of Harvest smiles sheepishly, “But I think it’s time to ask the King for assistance.”

-

Seonghwa trusts Jongho, to some extent. The God of Harvest is one of his closest friends to date, but never has Seonghwa been able to trust someone with his life. Even immortality has its boundaries.

But no matter how far into Jongho his trust goes, it doesn’t extend to the King.

The King’s throne room is rather simplistic compared to Seonghwa’s court of golden pillars, these halls made of sleek marble and embedded with bright emeralds that resemble those green eyes he fears so greatly, traces of silver that form tapestries filled with stories of Gods and Kings of the past. (Seonghwa had a strong feeling any of the past Kings were better than the current.)

But no matter how many times he walks the long hallways to the throne room, he can never shake off the cold feeling that follows. It’s the same, eerie, breath-stopping sensation that runs down his spine whenever he has flashbacks, but it doesn’t surprise him much any longer. After all, it’s all the doing of the King.

He reaches the throne room soon, pausing to knock on the large doors, not a single guard in sight.

After a silent minute, he helps to himself, sliding the door open, striding in with as much confidence he can muster.

The throne room is vast, but even so, Seonghwa’s eyes only fall on the King, shrouded in soft garments of black and white. The intricacy of the silver thread against the dark cloth rivals those of the tapestries, but what astounds him most is the veil the King wears. It’s opaque, leaving only his nose and lips showing, every other piece of skin covered in black fabric. 

A breath of relief escapes Seonghwa, realizing he doesn’t have to witness the frightening depth of those eyes again.

“Your Highness,” he bows, gritting his teeth.

“Ahh, Park Seonghwa, my prince,” the King speaks, his voice clear in the emptiness of the room.

“What can I do for you, Love God?” His tone is cheery as if he’s mocking Seonghwa. He has no doubt the King already knows of Yeosang and his departure; it’s not everyday a Cupid betrays its own. He’s humoring Seonghwa. 

And he hates it.

“I need to save one of my Cupids.”

The King hums, lips quirking up in interest. There’s a shuffle behind him, and the door slides shut.

“Why would you waste your time?”

He inhales, blood already beginning to boil. “Because he’s dear to me. He does his work well, never questions authority,” (a lie, Yeosang has a knack for disobeying orders if they’re directly from Seonghwa,) “and he’s my friend.”

The King laughs, once again mockingly. “A God, befriend his underling?”

Seonghwa narrows his eyes. “That _underling_ is the reason work gets done.”

The King sits upright, uncrossing his legs and leaning forward. “Is that so?” he sneers, “He’s your friend because he gets work done?”

Seonghwa pauses, composing himself. “Is there something specific you’d like to hear, sire?”

The King leans back, resting against the backrest of the throne, sleek dark shoes clicking against the marble. “What is it you think I do, Seonghwa?”

He paused. 

“You’re...the King. Our King. You watch over Gods, as Gods watch over humans.” He never put much thought into it, if he was honest. An asshole was always an asshole.

The King nods slowly, as if berating Seonghwa.

“And what is it you do?”

He answers this one without missing a beat. “I’m the God of Love. I create the most powerful emotion Earth has felt.”

“And do you do your work well, Seonghwa?”

The God of Love nods, “I’ve served you for centuries, ever since I arrived,” (ever since he stole him away), “I’d like to think I’ve done well.”

The King nods again, a coy smile on his face. “You have. You’ve done exceptionally well,” he taps his foot against the footrest of the throne. “But are we friends?”

Heat rushes to Seonghwa’s ears, realizing the King’s implication.

“Yeosang is different. He isn’t just an underling, as you’ve so _kindly_ put it. I care for him, as he cares for me.”

“Yet he ran away.”

It feels like a knife to his stomach, twisting farther in at the implications. 

“That’s not what I came here for.” 

The King smiles again, lighter than the last time, like its what he’s wanted.

“Then?”

Seonghwa takes a deep breath in. “Sire, how do I put out love?”

He laughs, incredulous and unbelieving.

“The God of Love, destroying love? I did award you for doing well, but isn’t this a bit far?” The question is lighthearted, as if he already knows the answer.

Seonghwa pauses, hesitating on his next question. “Should I-” he falters, and the King’s lips quirk up even higher into a wide grin. Seonghwa’s blood boils, fueling him to continue.

“Should I just leave him alone?”

The King shrugs almost instantly, not a single care in his mind. “I watch the Gods, the Gods watch their spirits and humans. It’s up to you, Seonghwa. Do you want him back?”

Does he?

Yeosang’s words rings in his ear, taunting him, as if dangling his choices in front of his eyes, but too far to grasp.

_"Rules can be bent!"_

“I-”

_"Let me Love who I want!"_

“I just-” he fumbles.

_“-I wish I were human!"_

“I just want him to be happy. He’s never really expressed that, you know?" He laughs, but he’s more content going after humans. He cares for me, for his friends here,” Seonghwa adds stiffly, “I...I just want to know if what he’s doing is the right choice.”

The King nods slowly, his smile slimming pitifully. “I’m afraid I can’t tell you that answer, you’re the God of Love, not me. Love is your speciality. Do you really think he’ll be happy on Earth with a human boy? You haven’t stripped him of his immortality yet, he’ll still live. His boy will eventually die. Will that keep him happy? Does he even love them?”

Seonghwa’s head spins, watching the King taunt him again, fingers teasingly playing with the hem of his veil.

“He won’t be happy...without that boy. He’s already given so much up for him, and I haven’t even heard of him!” Seonghwa bursts, almost to the King’s amusement.

He looks up at the King, new-found confidence thrumming in his veins.

“So take away his love. Don’t let him hurt anymore.”

The King tugs the veil down lower, frowning for the first time. But when he speaks, it’s giddy, albeit maliciously.

“I’m afraid that’s up to you, Love God.”

The God of Love clenches his fist, fingertips going pale, his robes scrunching with the tightness.

“How?”

“Go down to Earth. Find Yeosang. And take his love away. Strip it from him.”

The same problem bubbles up, and even if it can be solved, he isn’t sure if he wants it to be. Is he really going to put his morals aside, his entire purpose aside, just to save someone from a possibility of hurt? 

It isn’t even guaranteed. Yeosang could be living the time of his life with whoever he pleased. Was Seonghwa really going to sacrifice it all, just for a chance to have his dear friend back?

It was selfish.

It was destructive.

It was disgusting.

“Let me go find him. I’ll convince him to come back.”

The King smiles softly, “And stripping him of love?”

“I won’t.”

He’ll get Yeosang back, he’ll return to his court of golden pillars with Yeosang, without hurting him. He’ll put everything aside, he’ll prove to the King that not everything has to be stolen away.

And maybe, he can find his memories on Earth.

The King laughs at the short sentence, “Well then, I’m glad I pushed you towards a goal. I do presume you’ll need help leaving?”

The God of Love wasn’t as free as the others. San got to visit Earth whenever humans threw a festival for him, or whenever the heat was set to rise during summer. And Jongho spent practically all his time in the farmers fields, watching over their crops when they couldn’t. And the Gods’ spirits, like Cupids and the Moon Child, they traveled wherever they were needed.

But Seonghwa?

He stayed put, in his golden court, writing, signing, making big decisions he would never see the fruit of.

He never could leave, he didn’t know how.

A God could only do what a God knew.

“Help me get to Earth, your highness,” he sighs between gritted teeth.

“Very well,” the King responds cheerfully, as if he’s foreseen the whole situation. He lifts his veil, sparkling green eyes meeting with Seonghwa’s.

Once again, the breath is knocked out of his lungs, terrible memories resurfacing just at the sight of it.

He can’t tell if he’s shaking from rage, fear, or just the King’s power, but the throne room trembles, the King’s grin widening to a mirthless laugh, the world swirling together until he can’t bear to keep his eyes open.

“Have fun! But not too much!”

When he opens his eyes, it’s dark.

It’s terrifying, but slowly his senses come to. The dark slowly draws into a starless sky, but pale lights flicker in the distance, like fireflies.

Lanterns. He hasn’t seen those since...he doesn’t know. But they’re a human thing, a human creation, for human use.

He’s on Earth.

The lanterns flicker even closer, and he hears rustles and voices nearing him. Seonghwa panics, but for the first time in centuries he acts on it. His throat closes up and tears well in his eyes as the light becomes too bright to his unadjusted eyes. Seonghwa stumbles backward, his back hitting something rough, eliciting a terrified yelp.

It’s just a tree.

If he was watching from above, he’d sure be laughing at how pathetic it all is, but everything feels far too overwhelming here. He wonders if perhaps one of his friends is watching from above.

San, Jongho, maybe Mingi, if he can count the sensitive Cupid as a friend. The list feels empty without Yeosang. _Yeosang-_

He needs to find Yeosang.

He can fully hear the creaks of the lanterns, and by squinting, he can see there’s just two of them.

Two humans.

He internally curses himself for calling them humans. It’s not like they aren’t human...but Seonghwa might as well be one too.

Who’s gonna believe him if he openly admits he’s the God of Love?

Yeosang would find that funny.

But before he can think further on it, the voices become clearer, and Seonghwa can make out two distinct male voices.

“Over here! The power surge came from here!”

“Yunho, it’s so dark, slow down-” the second voice yells, and Seonghwa watches in mild horror as he connects voices to the bodies that stumble into the clearing he’s in.

The first one who emerges has a height rivaling Mingi’s, but his boyish features and creamy brown hair deny that he’s a day older than twenty. He lifts the lantern, just high enough for the light to cascade to Seonghwa’s feet, lighting him up like some unknown creature of the dark.

“Hyung...there’s someone here,” he blabs, astonished, as the second one stumbles into the clearing.

This second boy...he’s relatively shorter. He sports ruffled dark hair, kohl smudged eyes, pink lips, wide eyes that scan Seonghwa with curiosity.

He’s beautiful.

That’s the first time Seonghwa openly admitted that about someone.

But the boy doesn’t keep his gaze for long, his eyes shifting to what seems to be a compass in his hands. But where the needle should be pointing north, it spins madly, as if stuck close to a magnet, whirring in every direction until it stops, pointing directly at Seonghwa, then creaking slowly to point at the boy.

The first one, Yunho, drops his lantern in surprise. “W-what’s happening- the energy surge...it’s pointing west. He-” he looks back up at Seonghwa, frightened.

Wonderful. His first time on Earth in centuries and he manages to find and frighten two teenagers. 

The second one fills in for Yunho, gaze leaving the compass that points towards him and narrowing his bright eyes on Seonghwa.

“What _are_ you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos always appreciated! Come yell at me on twitter (toxicmiaa) or instagram (toxic.social) Love you all-


End file.
